rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Phantom AU
Danny Phantom AU is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost are portrayed as characters from the Nickelodeon TV series of ''Danny Phantom''. This can be considered a sub-scenario of Superhero AU, Modern AU, Ghostbusters AU, Sci-Fi AU and Hybrid AU. About this AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as characters from Danny Phantom. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Jack is commonly portrayed as Daniel "Danny" Fenton; A.K.A the human-ghost hybrid, "superhero", [[w:c:dannyphantom:Danny Phantom (character)|'Danny Phantom']]. Due to them having two different shares of hair and eye color, able to fly, living in small towns, having a female sibling and having their lives turn upside down when they became "spirits". Brown hair and eyes for when he is Fenton/Overland and white hair and blue/green eyes for when he is Phantom/Frost. Burgess can serve as the town of Amity Park. While being a winter spirit could also make him one of the ghosts that Danny comes across as Jack wonders out of the Ghost Zone, most likely as one of the friendlier ghosts. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Pitch Black Having a young, white haired nemesis, that he tries to bring him to his side, before he decides to "get rid of him", casts Pitch as Vladimir "Vlad" Masters; A.K.A the "first" human-ghost, [[w:c:dannyphantom:Vlad Plasmius|'Vlad Plasmius']]. Kozmotis Pitchiner for when he is Masters and Pitch Black for when he is Plasmius. Pitch's Nightmares can serve as the ghosts that Danny fights and are loyal to Vlad. Hiro Hamada Having a experience with a portal, labs, gadgets and juggling his school and superhero lives together, with the support of his friends, as well as having an older sibling that looks out for him when he can, easily casts Hiro as Danny Fenton/Phantom. Agatha Prenderghast Since Aggie is already a ghost that cursed and haunts Blithe Hollow, she can serve as one of the ghosts that Danny fights and sends back to the Ghost Zone. Spirits The ghost and spirit members of the fandom, like Jack, Agatha and the Will -O'-the-Wisps, can serve as the ghosts that exist in the world of Danny Phantom. As Mrs. Sugarby's green colored spirit "skin" and the trouble she caused, in ''Tangled: The Series'', easily makes her look like the ghosts that Danny encounters. Mavis Dracula Mavis' short dark hair, dark clothing and is acquainted with the dead, easily casts her as [[w:c:dannyphantom:Sam Manson|'Samantha "Sam" Manson']]. Known Examples Fanfiction *Jack Phantom and Danny Frost by EmoPyromaniacFrost *Jack frost is Phantom by dannyphantomrocks1 *Frosted Phantom by Alumbian Chronicler *Just Call Me Jack Frost by Jetafray Angel *An Amazing New Land by SpinItHypo *A Different Perspective by Ghost Getter 1 Mockup Art 67737b143d2bc115104f632727033023.jpg 6e62aa8c0f23a0f38615671938c0f832.jpg huqdc7.png look_alikes_20_by_brandonale-d7ystkg.jpg maxresdefault52627.jpg jack_frost_and_danny_phantom_by_frozenrain22-d5miw6n.png 431154004315400.jpg GIFs tumblr_mdu2v04z1X1rte447o8_400.gif tumblr_mdu2v04z1X1rte447o1_400.gif tumblr_mdu2v04z1X1rte447o3_400.gif tumblr_mdu2v04z1X1rte447o4_400.gif tumblr_mdu2v04z1X1rte447o5_400.gif tumblr_mdu2v04z1X1rte447o7_400.gif tumblr_mec9438grh1rb0rm7.gif Fanart tumblr_nhoh0hhGLq1u4i9b1o1_500.png tumblr_nhoh0hhGLq1u4i9b1o3_500.jpg tumblr_nhoh0hhGLq1u4i9b1o2_500.jpg tumblr_nhoh0hhGLq1u4i9b1o4_400.jpg 0948513cc0961ef8eab0a0ed103002d8.jpg danny_frost_by_flamehusky-d5nzqf9.png danny_phantom_and_elsa_5_by_linart-d8yzoj1.jpg jack_frost_vs_danny_phantom__danny_turned_evil__by_chillydragon-d66e0i0.png original675332.jpg ember_mclain_and_jack_frost_by_kneel4loki13-d5l88mx.png going_frost_by_purple_rainbow-d7scudn.jpg jack___phantom_and_pitch___plasmius____by_pokkari_hana-d67as37.png beware!_by_stevenraybrown-d6fkjqr.png dp_and_merida_by_wickedghoul-d4v1ke6.jpg dpxht_danny_meets_mavis_by_mira_kl-d6jbl68.jpg seeing_ghosts_by_wickedghoul-d5e17mv.jpg 38618260 654616741585955 2942604973503938560 n.jpg Vidoes *Jack Frost Dany phantom (opening Español) by yui a sakura *Jack Frost as Danny Phantom [opening scene] by Leticia Plooi *Jack Frost meets Danny Phantom by Mini Kyojin *Jack Frost // Danny Phantom by Nano Code *Rise of the Guardians - Jack Frost as Danny Phantom by Dick Grayson *Bolt - Danny Phantom Theme by thefanvideoer2 Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Danny Phantom Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction